Elevator love
by whoresontequila
Summary: Six months they have been dating. Six months and no one knows of their relationship, but the over eager couple may not remain secret for much longer... Stupid elevators...


A/N: So I wrote this because I have a serious bit of writers block. Please enjoy.

God I love this women. This beautiful, fierce, sexy, angelic, bad ass women. I love the way her deep brown eyes look into mine and I feel as if she's looking into my soul. I love the way her dark hair falls down to the middle of her back. I love how when she smiles the world lights up. I even love when she's angry because then she's sexier then ever. I love her voice to the way she has a slight accent. I love how she can finish my sentences and the way she knows me so well. But most of all I love the fact that some one like her someone as perfect as her could see something in a guy like me. Damn she's got me hooked she's my drug.

She's currently sitting across the bullpen from me her long brown hair is straitened and framing her face perfectly. And she just got a new hair cut, I didn't think it possible but she's even more beautiful then before. She keeps glancing up at me and catching me staring at her, but she doesn't lead on she just gives me a coy little smile that says she'll see me tonight. It's out 6th month anniversary today. I wish so very badly that I could scream to everyone that we are together. Damn rule twelve to hell.

Oh god she's messing with me now, she's lightly scratching her neck down to her breast. She knows good and well what she's doing. That women is evil pure hot evil. Eventually I cant take it anymore and just as I'm getting up to tell her to cut it out she was gliding gracefully over to my desk. She positioned her self so that I was pinned between her lethal body and my desk. I swallowed hard using all my self control not to jump her right then. Her perfume was intoxicating.

"Meet me in the elevator in five minutes.", she whispered all I could do was nod which caused her to laugh, only making things for me worse her laugh is so magical so unique I never thought someone could laugh and it would turn me on.

I count to one thousand Mississippi's and leave the bullpen getting strange glances from McGeek as I do so, but I ignore them. I have a incredibly sexy women waiting on me in an elevator no time to worry about probie. I pressed the button eagerly to find Ziva leaning against the raining inside it. Her chest was pushed out whether she was unconsciously doing that or she just liked to mess with the man that was standing beside her and had his eyes fixed down her shirt, he wasn't even trying to hide it. I can probably guess which one like I said before she's evil. I let out a cough and he looked up at me.

"Why don't you show a little respect to Officer David and stop looking down her shirt?" I asked doing my best to mask the jealousy the man turned a deep shade of scarlet and looked away. Ziva sighed with relief when he got off on the floor above up and flipped the emergency switch.

"You know your so… sexy when you get jealous.", She said in husky voice as she lightly ran her fingers along my jaw line. I grabbed Ziva forcefully kissing all the sexual tension that had built up over the day. She let out a moan into my mouth her hands went under my shirt scratching my back as I lifted her up against the elevator wall she took that as an invitation to wrap her legs against my waist. I relished in the taste of Ziva's mouth strawberry's with a hint of chocolate. I repositioned Ziva against another wall causing her to yelp in pain. Figuring that I must have pushed her against the control panel I once again switched walls neither of us noticed when the light flicked on or when the elevator lurched back into motion. Nor did we notice when the doors opened. That is until our names where called in a slightly angry voice.

"DiNozzo! David!", Gibbs yelled causing us both to look up one of my hands was cupping Ziva's breast the other was down her pants. Ziva's where tangled in my hair her legs still wrapped around my waist I stood stalk still refusing to move while all of NCIS was staring at us jaws dropped in silence.

"Tony let me down!", Ziva hissed I moved so that she could get down from me I looked her over her pants where undone her shirt only two buttons remained in there button holes her lips where bruised from kissing and her hair was pulled out of it's pony tail if it where any other situation I would have jumped on her all over again but we had just been caught by our boss. After six months of carefully hiding our relationship Gibbs caught us red handed about to have sex while on the clock none the less. We were dead and I was sure of it. Gibbs stepped into the elevator and as soon as the doors closed he flipped the emergency switch and turned to us.

"The least you could have done was flip the switch DiNozzo."

"Ugh boss I did." Gibbs sent me a knowing glance and a small smile crept it's way across his face. I stared in astonishment why the hell was he smiling and not yelling? This had to be worse.

"Do you two think I'm ignorant?", Gibbs asked us as if it was the most logical question in the world and not completely random.

"No." Ziva and I said in unison. Ziva looked as confused as I was.

"Then why in the hell would you think that I haven't previously known of your relationship?", Gibbs asked us And without waiting for a response he said "Keep it out of work if I catch you to about to have sex in my elevator again your ass will be mine. Understand?"

"Yes." Ziva said calmly Gibbs flipped the switch and the elevator lurched back into life. Gibbs stepped out of the elevator and into the hall both of us where frozen in surprise. Gibbs looked over his shoulder and noticed we weren't behind him.

"Are you two coming or are ya'll going to finish what you started."

Hey see that pretty blue button it wants some love so give it... Please It shall love you in return.


End file.
